Albus Potter and the hall of mirrors
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: New Gen fic. Albus, Rose, and others start their first year at Hogwarts...Teddy's a professor...Albus, and Rose are part of a new golden trio...and there's a new group of maurders...on top of all that a new evil is rising...what could go wrong? Everything
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Albus Potter **

**_and a new legacy_**

A/N Hi my name is lizardluvsmason, and this is my Harry Potter fan fiction story! This is my fifth

story on fan fiction. net!( I want everyone to know that, in this story Al, and James don't no anything about their dad and Voldemort, because he thought it would keep them safer if he waited to tell them.) I am sorry if this is horrible or very short, but enjoy!

**Prologue:**

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell. "He'll be all right," murmured Ginny. As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and toughed the lightning scar on his forehead. The scar had not pained Harry foe nineteen years all was well. Or was it?**

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts**

Albus Severus Potter, and Rose Weasley stood for a second watching as their parents' faces disappeared in the steam from the Hogwarts Express. Albus had been looking forward to this all summer, and even before that. He was extremely excited, but afraid he would end up in Slytherin like James had said. His thoughts were interrupted by Rose, she nudged him and whispered," Come on all of the compartments are going to be full." The two of them quickly walked down the corridor searching for an empty compartment. Albus caught sight of a fairly empty compartment and began to walk towards it when he heard the conversation going on inside it," Slytherin is definitely the best house, from what father says," a slender boy with pale slicked back blond hair exclaimed. From what Al remembered earlier from Uncle Ron, this was Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus was about to enter the compartment, but Rose grabbed his shoulder," Are you mental? That's that Malfoy kid," She hissed. "So, it's the only empty compartment," Al hissed back. Rose sighed but followed Albus into the compartment. Scorpius stopped in mid-sentence to stare at Rose, and Albus," What makes you think, you're welcome in here, Weasley?" he spat. Rose glared at him, while holding Albus back who obviously wanted to get Scorpius back for his little remark. "He's not worth it," she whispered, as she dragged Al out of the compartment. "Hate to say i told you so but..." Rose didn't finish her sentence because they has come to the only other empty compartment.

James was sitting in there with a few of his friends, at the sight of Rose, and Albus, he opened the compartment door," I saw you to trying to get into that compartment with Malfoy, are you two insane? He definitely hates dad, and Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione," he explained," so i guess it's just common sense that he would hate us to, but since you don't have common sense..." James laughed as Albus, and Rose sat in there seats. In front of Al sat Frank Longbottom, Neville, and Luna's son named after his grandfather. Next to Rose was Frank's little sister Alice, named for her grandmother, she like Al, and Rose was a first year where as Frank, and James were second years.

Alice was a lot like Luna her favorite subject happened to be Narguls, and she inherited from Luna her long blond hair, and the dreamy voice. Next to her was James, and next to him was Fred, George's oldest son he was a fourth year. Victorie was there to, she was very beautiful like her mother, and was a seventh year. Mary Dean, a girl with long dark hair was sitting on the other side of Albus, she already had her Hogwarts robes on.

Rose had pulled out a book for what she called" light reading" Hogwarts A History. She was deeply absorbed in chapter twenty when an older lady with a kind face pulled open the door to their compartment and cheerfully exclaimed,"Anything off the trolley dears?" James jumped up, apparently not wanting the old lady to leave without getting some form of candy. "I want one of each kind you got," James grinned as he drug a hefty load of candy back for everyone to share. Albus bit into a pumpkin pasty, and Rose pulled out a chocolate frog for herself, she hurriedly threw the frog into her mouth before it could jump away, and studied her card," I got Headmisstres McGonogal," she groaned."

Al laughed, before turning back to the window, to gaze at the landscape, it was beautiful with the bright green hills and forests. He noticed in the distance, what looked like a black lake, and then he saw it, Hogwarts castle, it looked very old, and majestic Al thought. Everyone had crowded to the window to look at it, except for Victorie, and Fred who seemed to not to be very impressed by it. Rose had even dropped her book to run up to the window."Well you all should be getting your robes on," Victoie said as she slipped out the door of the compartment and into the now crowded hall of the express. Albus, and Rose pulled their robes on over their cloths like the others, and dashed into the hallway. Someone from the front of the train shouted out to everyone," We are now in Hogsmede." They had made it. They where at Hogwarts.

A/N Hope you liked it, Please review!!!!!!!!!


	2. Hogwarts

**Albus Potter **

**_and a new legacy_**

A/N Hope you like this chapter! Please review!

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts**

The train had slowed to a stop. People were pushing their way toward the door and out onto a tiny dark platform. The wind was blowing; the chilly air nipped at Al's face causing his teeth to chatter. A lamp light bobbed in the distance, and Rose, and Albus heard Hagrid's familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here," Hagrid spotted Al, and Rose, and waved to them," Haven't seen ye in a long time," he bellowed," You're all grown up." Hagrid pulled them into a giant hug(the other first years stared in awe); the hug only ended when Al choked," H...Hagrid cna't breath." Hagrid released them and contiued to round up the first years.

"C'mon follow me-any more firs' years?," Hagrid called out. Frank finally noticed after an amused look from Hagrid, and James shouts that he in fact was a second year, and raced back to his friends as red as Rose's hair. "Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid ordered again. It was hard work trying not to slip, on the steep narrow path that Hagrid was leaning them down. Rose stumbled once, but Albus, and Alice caught her before she tumbled to the ground. It was strangely quiet no one made any noise except for Sean Finnigan(son of Seamus and Lavender) who every few seconds would cough uncontroably.

"Yeh'll get te see Hogwarts in a sec...," Hagrid broke the silence," just round this bend here." There was a loud chorus of Ooooh's, and Aww's. The narrow path had opened onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side stood Hogwarts. It's window's sparkling in the starry sky, it was a vast castle with many turrets, and towers. Just like dad told me it would be Al thought in shock. "Only four to a boat," Hagrid shouted to them, pointing to a fleet of little boat sitting in the water by the shore. Albus climbed aboard the little boat along with Rose, Sean, and Alice, and they sailed towards the castle.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid called who was sitting in a boat by himself due to his size." Right then forward!" The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake as smooth as glass. Everyone remained silent. Hogwarts towered over them as they sailed near the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down," yelled Hagrid. as the boats reached the cliff; most everyone bent their heads down except for Sean who ended up getting a mouth full of ivy, as they passed underthe wide opening that hid the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a type of underground harbor. They clambered out of the boats and onto a mound of rocks and pebbles. Then they traveled up a passageway coming out onto smooth, damp grass. They walked up a flight of stone steps, and crowded in front of the huge oak door.

Hagrid knocked three times on the castle door.

A/N i am very sorry this is so short, but right now i onlt have time to go this far, and i can't get this beta to work so i am also sorry for spelling mistakes! Please review!


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Albus Potter **

**_and a new legacy_**

A/N Hope you like this chapter! Please review!

**Chapter 3: "Welcome to Hogwarts"**

The door swung open at once. A tall gray-haired with with emerald robes,stood there. She had a stern face from what his father had said her name was Professor McGonagall, and apparently you didn't want to be on her bad side. "Firs' years, this is Headmistress McGonagall," Hagrid introduced everyone," Headmistress McGonagall thie is the firs' years."

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here," She answered. She pulled the wide door to the entrance hall open. The entrance hall was so big you could of easily put the the Potter house inside it. The stone wallls were lit with flaming torches, like the ones at Gringotts bank, the ceiling was too high to make out completely, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them lad to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Albus heard the drone of hundreds of voices from the doorway to the right, he even thought he heard James's loud voice shouting from behind the door. The Headmistress showed the first years into a small, empty chamber at the right of the hall. They crowded in, standing close together, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall. " The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you must be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a noble history, and has produced outstanding witches. and Wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will gain you points, but rule breaking will take away your points, whichever house has the most points at the end of your is awarded the house cup, an honor."

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school, I suggest you smarten yourselves up while you wait," McGonagall looked around the room stopping on a few people whose faces where dirty, or whose robes weren't on correctly. Al nervously tried to flatten his hair."I shall return for you shortly, wait quietly," McGonagall finished before walking off.

"How does the hat pick what house you're in?" asked another first year. "My dad said it was some kind of test..." Rose answered. "A test?" Al asked. What kind of test his dad didn't tell him there was a test he just said he could choose Gryffindor. Al was now wondering what he meant by that. Gasping from behind him, caused Al to turn around "What?" Three transparent figures floated down the hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said one one of them. "Your nearly-headless Nick!" exclaimed Sean. "Actually it's Sir Nicholas," he answered. "I already new that," Al heard Rose answer.

Nick turned towards her," Ah, you must be related to Hermione Granger..." Nick pondered.

"Actually it's Hermione Weasley, and i am her daughter," corrected Rose. "Yes of course," Nick turned towards Albus," And you must be Harry Potter's son, you look just like him." " He is," Rose answered for him. "Well...fantastic, i hope you enjoy Hogwarts oh and tell your father that i said hello," Nick then dissapeared as McGonagall stepped through the doors," The sorting ceremony is about to start, move along now," she called as Al, and Rose entered the Great Hall.

A/N I hope you liked it, i am begging you to review!!!!!!! Plzz!


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Albus Potter **

**_and a new legacy_**

A/N Hope you like this chapter! Please review!

**Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat**

Thr Great Hall was amazing, even better then people had told Albus. It was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables. The other students were sitting at the tables, staring at the first years. On the tables there were glittering golden plates, and goblets, and at the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Headmistress McGonagall led the first years up there. The first years stood facing the older students, with the teachers behind them. There were hundreds of faces staring at them, the faces seemed to glow in the candle light. Al looked down at his feet, and then up at the ceiling, it was velvet black with thousands os stars shining brightly.

No one had ever told Al about that. Rose who was still standing right behind Al whispered," It's bewitched to look like the sky outside." McGonagall then placed a small stool in front of the first years, on it she sat a torn up battered hat. It looked extremely old. This was the sorting hat, the one his dad had told him about. It looked like a regular old hat to him.

They all stared at it for a couple of seconds, and then the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened and the hat sang:

_"Oh you may not think i'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a _

_smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting_

_hat, And i can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me and i will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring nerve and chivlary_

_Set Gryffindor's apart; _

_You might belong Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unaffraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or prehaps in Slytherin_

_Your make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To acheive their ends._

_So put me on don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands(though i have none)_

_For I'm a thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause. The Sorting hat bowed to each of the four tables, and then became very still again. Rose sighed a sigh of realif(apparently her parents hadn't told her very much either). Al tried to smile, but he didn't like the idea of trying the hat on in front of everybody, and he didn't think he fit into any of the houses at the moment unless there ws one called the I'm-going-to-be-sick house. Headmistress McGonagall stepped forward holding a long role of parchmant. "When i call your name, come sit on the stool, and place the hat on your head," Ackerman, Elizabeth!"

A tall girl with mouse brown hair clumsily stepped out of line, and sat on the stool, the hat fell down over her eyes, a moment later it shouted,"HUFFLEPUFF" Elizabeth skipped over to her table, and was welcomed with cheers.

"Boot, Anna!" Anna unsteadily walked towards the hat, and put it on," RAVENCLAW," it yelled. Anna quikley ran to the table cosest to Slytherin's table. "Brickin, Jason." "RAVENCLAW," The second table to the left cheered again. "Brules, Cara," became a Hufflepuff, then was," Coven, Starlie," who became the first Gryffindor. The table that James was sitting at exploded with cheers, and Fred, and James stood up and did a few long whistles wich caused Starlie to blush.

"Cummer, John," became the first Slytherin. Al looked at the Slytherin table, maybe it was just hid imaganation, but they didn't look to friendly. Al looked at his brother who was now again talking to Fred, and Frank. If he didn't make Gryffindor, where would he go...would his father, even talk to him if he went to Slytherin?

"Finch-Fetchly, Hannah,"

"HUFFLEPUFF,"

Al noticed that sometimes it took longer for the hat to decide which house, then others. "Finnigan, Sean," the boy next to Al ran off towards the stool,"GRYFFINDOR," shouted the sorting hat after about a minuite.

"Granly, Ember,"The girl next to Rose slowly walked to the hat, and for a second just stared at it, then sat down, and let the hat fall over her eyes, a few seconds past, but then the hat called out," GRYFFINDOR." Then Alice Longbottom, was called to go forward she quikley put the hat on her head, you couldn't see her eyes just her wispy blond hair as the hat yelled out," RAVENCLAW." She looked at her dad Professor Longbottom, and he smiled as she ran towards her new house table.

"MacDougal, Aron," was placed in HUFFLEPUFF, and then Scorpius Malfoy was called the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed out,"SLYTHERIN," Scorpius, looking very pleased with himself walked over to join his friends at the Slytherin table. There weren't very more people until Al now. "Moon,... Norly, ..Nort...Peters...Perks...Sally-Ann and then...Potter, Albus"

Al nervously stepped forward and whispers suddenly coursed through the Great Hall.

"Potter, as in Harry Potter's son,"

"Well, of course he looks just like him..."

Al sat on the stool, and the hat dropped over his eyes. "Hmm..," said a small voice in his ear," difficult, very difficult...much like your father...Plenty of courage, not a bad mind either There's talent..oh most deffinetly, and a thirst to prove yourself...so much like your father, interesting...but where to put you?"

Al suddenly remembered what his dad had said earlier...being able to pick what house he's in..._Not Slytherin...Not Slytherin_ he thought. "Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you no? Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness...no? Well if your sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR."

A roar of applause echoed in the hall, as Al quikley made his way to the Gryffindor table. He was still shaking, but was so happy he was in Gryffindor that he didn't care. He was looking for a seat when Fred, and Frank grabbed him, and sat him in the seat in between them. James was in front of him." I new you would make it into Gryffindor," he said loudly. "No you didn't," Al protested," you said i would be in Slytherin."

"I was just joking around," James admitted.Al looked up at the stool at which he had sat, behind it was the high table, he reconized a few people on it, Hagrid, on the very and, and next to the empty seat where McGonagall would be sitting was Teddy Lupin, he had recently been appointed as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, and Professor. Longbottom, who was called Neville by his parents was on the other end.

"Thomas, Mary," the black girl from the train was sorted into Gryffindor, and "Turnsey, Jake," became a Ravenclaw. Then there was," Weasley, Rose," Rose shakilt walked to the stool, and jammed the hat on her head. A second later it shouted,"GRYFFINDOR."

Rose ran to the table, and sat in the empty seat next to James. "I am so excited, i can't wait for classes to begin," she said happily. James groaned. " Zabini, Selene as made a Slytherin, and then right in front of them appeared a feast, of wonderful food. They hungrily filled their plates, and Rose said," You know, Al it took you the longest of everyone to be sorted..almost five minuites." The rest of the meal was in silence, everyone ate hearily, and then desert appeared they again stuffed their plates.

After the feast was done with Professor McGonagall waved her hand and all of the dishes were gone. Afew older students complained they weren't thew but McGonagall ignored them. "There are a few start of term notices, and rules, i wish to tell you before you are dismissed." "First of all, the Forbidden Forest is strickly forbidden to all students, no magic is to be used in between classes, or in the halls, and I must announce that the Gryffindor quidditch team will hold tryouts for two chasers, and a seeker this friday due to the fact that two of their chasers have graduated, as has their seeker, but this year the tryouts will be open to first years thanks to, James Potter, and Frank Longbottom, who last year tried out for beaters ,even though it was forbidden," McGonagall gave them a stern look, and then smiled," they both have made excelent beaters, and i hopr this year that we will find chasers, and a seeker who are just as good."

"Before you go, join me in singing the school song, a long ribbon appeared, as it turned into words, everyone began to follow along at there own pace:

"_Hogwarts,Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Horwarts,_

_ Teach us something please,_

_ Whether we be old, and bald_

_ Or young with scabby knees,_

_ Our heads could do with filling_

_ With some interesting stuff,_

_ For now their bare and full of air,_

_ Dead flies, and bits of fluff,_

_ So teach us things worth knowing,_

_ Bring back what weve forgot,_

_ Just do you'll best we'll do the rest,_

_ And learn until our brains all rot,"_

Everyone finished at different times, Fred, and Frank last with a low, funeral melody. " Very good, now off to bed," McGonagall finished and then walked back to her seat.

Victorie was the head girl, so she led them up the twisting staircases and up toa portrait of a fat ladt dressed in pink. "Password?" the portrait asked slowly. "Cabbert-driconis."

The portrait swung open, and they all climbed down a small passage into a large room filled with a sofa, and armchairs." The girls dormitory is to the right, the boys, the left,"

Albus was too tired to stay and look around the common room, he went straight to sleep, excitedly awaiting the next day.

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Unlikely Hero

**Albus Potter **

**_and a new legacy_**

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am soo happy cuz last night i finally figured out how i was going to end this story, wen i wrote the first chapter i knew what i wanted to happen but not how to make it happen, but now i do!! Yay!

**Chapter 5: Unlikely Hero**

Albus woke up the next morning, and after putting his robes on, hurried into the common room. Rose was already there, talking to Starlie Coven, and Mary Thomas. James was in there to talking to Fred, and Frank about quidditch. Al decided to talk to James, Fred, and Frank rather then hang out with the girls. "What are we going to do if no one is any good? If we don't have a seeker we'll be murdered by every team, even Hufflepuff," said Frank. "What about the chasers? I don't want to be the only one!" exclaimed Fred." Hi Al," James said ignoring his friends' worries about the quidditch team.

"Hey," Al greeted him. Fred stopped talking and looked at Al," Say, Al are you planning on trying out for quidditch?"he asked hopefully. "No, why?" was Al's answer. "Cause we're looking for some new players, and when we all play at the burrow during Christmas, you always do well..." "What position does he play?" asked Frank doubtfully looking at the small first year. "He plays seeker...like his dad," Fred answered,"He's really good to, beat his dad once or twice."

"No," both Al, and James answered at the same time."Why not?" whined Fred, and Frank. " Because i don't want to make a fool of myself in front of the whole school," Al hissed, and then walked off to join Rose. "We better hurry, Al we're going to be late for our first class," Rose said. " It dosen't start for fifteen minutes, though," Al answered. "It takes that long just to find the class," Rose explained.

"What is our first class?" Al asked as they climbed through the portrait hole. "Defense Against the Dark Arts," Rose answered. "Isn't that the one Teddy's teaching?" Al questioned her. "Yes it is, but where is it?" she answered again. Al didn't have time to answer because poy of nowhere Rose, and Albus were pelted with marbles. " Stop it Peeves," Rose moaned ducking behind a suit of armor. Peeves aimed the last marble right at Al's face. Al caught it, and Peeves disappeared down the hall.

"Now we're going to be even more late," Rose groaned. They heard a noise behind them, and they turned around, Victorie was standing there. "Do you two need help?" she asked kindly. "Well, actually..." Al said wanting to find the room on his own. "We need help finding Defense Against the Dark Arts," Rose finished. Victoie gave them directions, and before long they were rejoined by, Sean, Alice, and Starlie.

"Where have you been?" Starlie asked. "Peeves attacked us," Al explained. "How dreadful the narguls will get him eventually," Alice chimed in. There was a loud bang from the back of the room, as Teddy Lupin stormed through the door. No one seemed to notice that he was the teacher now, he walked up to Albus, and Rose. "Hi Al," he said. Teddy was like a brother to Albus, actually Teddy treated him better then his own brother at times..."Hello Professor," Al said Teddy winking at him.

Teddy walked up to the front of the room,"Hello class, I am Professor Lupin(the second) and i will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year," he announced. A few people laughed," but your only nineteen," Sean protested. "So..unless you'd rather have an old boring teacher..." The whole class got quiet," Good," Teddy said shaking his head so that a bunch of bright blue curls fell in his face.

Class passed pretty quickly, Teddy was right he was one of the very few professor's who wasn't boring, they didn't do any reading from there books instead for the first few minuites they got watch Teddy change his hair from, blue, to green, to red, and every other color possible. After that they had a long discussion of the worst and best teachers. Then Teddy said that for homework(since they didn't do anything) they had to write an S.A about their favorite professor.(Everyone new that they would all pick Teddy).

"What's next?" Al asked Rose after class. " Herbology," she answered," with Ravenclaw...and Slytherin," Alice new exactly how to get there, so they were the first ones in class. "Good morning,"Professor Longbottom greeted them. Alice sat closest to her dad talking to him about narguls, Professor Longbottom explained(or tried to) that narguls arn't real, but it didn't work. It took ten minuites for everyone to arrive, and for class to begin.

"Welcome to Herbology," Professor Longbottom greeted everyone. " Today we will be studying edible herbs, can anyone tell me one edible herb?" Rose's hand was the first(and only) hand in the air. "Rose," called out Professor Longbottom. "Ventura," Rose said so fast that Al could barely understand her. "Correct, five points to gryffindor," Professor Longbottom shouted," i have placed Ventura on each of your desks, if you will cut a piece, and taste it." Neville cut a piece of his own Ventura, and ate it.

"I'm not eating _that_," Scorpius said jumping up, his two large friends also stood up, knocking their half of the table over. Out of know where a huge snake slithered into the room. Everyone screamed knocking plants, and chairs, and tables to the ground trying to run out of the room. But Rose, and Al where still as statues as the snake slithered over Al he shivered, the snake stopped in front of Rose and bared it's extremely long fangs at Rose about to strike.

"I..I'll go g.g..get Hagrid," sputtered Professor Longbottom, he tried to run out of the room, but tripped and fell on his face. "Rose," Al whispered,"don't move." Rose didn't answer Al pulled his wand out from beneath his robes, pointed at the snake and whispered," blaizerith," a jet of fire shot out of his wand and hit the snake, injured the snake slithered back out of the greenhouse.

"Al..y..you saved me," Rose squealed hugging him. "I g...guess i did," Al said confused. At that moment Professor Longbottom, and Hagrid ran into the room."What happened?" they bellowed. Rose stood up, and said,"Al saved me." Everyone stared at Albus. "Is that true?" Professor Longbottom asked. "Y..yes i guess," Al muttered. "Twenty points to Gryffindor," Neville shouted. All of the Gryffindor clapped, and a few Ravenclaw's.

"Class is over now move along," Hagrid said. Everybody filed out of the room. Al was last, on his way out he was stopped by Scorpius Malfoy," Trying to live up to your father are you?" he sneered," well i got news for you, you'd better watch out." "For what...jerks like you?" Al fired back. Scorpius walked off. "Don't listen to him Al, you were brilliant," Rose comforted him, Alice nodded in agreement.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Plzz review!!!!!**


	6. Sneaking Out

**_Albus Potter and a new legacy_**

**_written by: I'm not that insane_**

**_when: uh..._**

**_disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...sob I wish i did though._**

**_A/N Okay i am sorry for the long updating wait! Things came up and this is the first time i could get to this story plus i had the deadly disease called Writer's Block anyways don't judge my story by the first couple of chapters please things will change!! Enjoy the (short) chapter._**

**_Chapter 5: Sneaking Out_**

(James' letter to Harry and Ginny)

_Hey mum and dad,_

_Guess what? I heard that Al saved Rose today during herbology...from a snake i think._

_I don't believe it though I mean come on...it's Albus. Anyways say hi to Lily for me._

James

James Potter and Frank Longbottom stormed into the common room as James muttered," I can't believe we got detention for THAT, I mean it's not like it can't grow back." Frank nodded in agreement.

Rose and Albus were sitting in front of the warm fire in the common room...as everyone walked by staring thus making Al uncomfortable.

_Shesh, _he thought,_ first I look just like dad and now this. _

As soon as James and Frank saw them they came running up with questions.

"Al!," James screeched," Did you really save Rose?"

Albus sat there pretending to read a book named _Intersting herbs and Potions_ not wanting to answer James question. James sighed," I know your not really reading that Al."

"How would you know," Rose asked in a know-it-all voice that was a perfect imitation of her mothers.

James rolled his eyes," Because it's upside down," he said pulling it out of Al's hands and showing it to Rose.

Rose blushed...she was almost always right but she apparently for once hadn't been paying attention," Oh," she said less confidently.

"Looks like you starting to pick up on some of your fathers genes," James teased.

Rose scowled at him( another perfect imitation of Hermione). By now Frank had walked off to talk to someone else and many of the people had cleared out of the room.

"So did you?" James practically yelled.

"Will you shut it?" Rose jeered," and for your information he did."

James snorted," Well I didn't think you had it in you lil bro."

"I..." Albus began, but was cut off by James.

"I mean i bet you can't even sneak out."

"I can to," Albus fired back hotly.

James smirked," Prove it...sneak out with me tonight."

"NO!" Rose squealed," you'll get caught!"

"Fine I will," Albus answered ignoring her.

"You'll get caught," Rose repeated.

James smiled mischievously and pulled something out of his pocket.

It was the Maurders Map.

"You stole it!" Rose accused.

James looked offended," Actually dad gave it to me as a gift for making beater last year.

"Whatever," Rose scoffed.

No one was in the common room but the three of them now so Albus and James walked towards the portrait hole , but then Al turned back," Do you wanna come?" he asked Rose.

"NO! I'd rather not be EXPELLED!" she hissed walking to the girls dormitory.

"I swear she gets more mental everyday," James muttered.

**_A/N Plz review!! _**


	7. Of Ghosts and Namesakes

**Albus Potter and the hall of mirrors**

**written by: I'm not that insane**

**when: um...**

**disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R...not me sob in my dreams though...**

**A/N I am really trying to finish this fic...i hope i do, and i have changed the name again so don't get confused! And please if you read this review! If someone doesn't review I might not continue!**

**Chapter 6: Of Ghosts and Namesakes **

**"Let's go," Al said confidently.**

**"Okay...if you're sure you can handle it," James taunted his little brother.**

**"I _can_handle it," Albus declared sounding a lot like his father at that moment.**

**James and Albus opened the portrait hole and quietly crawled threw; trying not to awaken any of the sleeping portrait especially the Fat Lady's.**

**"So where are we going exactly?" Al asked.**

**"Hmm...well since it's only your first time," James thought aloud," how about McGonogall's office."**

**Al's mouth dropped open," But..."**

**"Well if you're too afraid you can go back to the common room," James replied coolly.**

**"How do we get there?" Albus asked ignoring hid brother's teasing. **

**"I solemnly swear that i am up to no good." James whispered tapping the map.**

**"Lumos," Albus said at the same time. With the light from the wand they read the map, and started down the grand staircase. Just as they were about to enter the great hall a new name flickered on the map.**

**"Filch!" James exclaimed," and he's coming this way!" **

**"Wow! He's got to be old I mean he was here when Grandpa Weasley was here," Al said.**

**James pulled his brother into the nearest place to hide which happened to be the girls' bathroom.**

**"James I'm not staying in here it's the GIRLS bathroom! Albus argued.**

**"Would you rather get caught by Filch?" **

**Al fell silent.**

**"That's what i thought," James whispered proudly.**

**Just then a whiny sheepish voice rang from behind them," Hello James," it said.**

**Albus and James turned around to look at a young ghost standing or rather floating in frint of them.**

**"Hi Myrtle," James muttered.**

**"You must be Albus Severus," Myrtle greeted Al.**

**"Um yeah how'd ya know?" Al responded.**

**"Everyone's talking about how much you look like Harry...and you really _could_ be his twin!" She explained.**

**"Um okay," Al said meekly.**

**"So, James are you still single?" Myrtle asked inching closer to him. **

**"Uh Al and I really should be going..." James replied taking a step back.**

**"Yeah bye Myrtle," Al called as they ran out the door at top speed.**

**As soon as they caught their breath James checked the map," We're all clear, come on it's just beyond this corner here..."**

**As they rounded the corner, James tucked the map into his back pocket, and then they rammed head first into...Teddy Lupin.**

**"Whoa! what are you two doing up so late?" Teddy asked.**

**"We could ask you the same thing," Al retorted.**

**"Actually seeing as I am a professor and you two are not...you can't and i should probably turn you in..." Teddy trailed off.**

**"Ha! That's very funny Teddy," James said patting him on the back.**

**"I'm not kidding," Teddy said without a trace of humor in his voice.**

**"Please don't Teddy! I mean we're like your brothers," James pleaded. **

**"Well..." Teddy thought aloud.**

**"Please..._Professor,"_ Al corrected his brother. Teddy grinned.**

**"Alright, but if anyone asks I was never here," he said before running off in the opposite direction.**

**By the time they got inside the Headmasters office it was midnight. James opened the door as quietly as possible and they both slipped in.**

**"Lumos," James whispered and the light from his wand illuminated the room.**

**"Who are they?" Al asked indicating the portraits on the wall.**

**"Those there are the pictures of the old heads of the school," James explained.**

**"OY! Who let you in here?" a groggy ex-headmisstress asked Al.**

**"Uh," Al bus spluttered.**

**"No one let_ them_in," sneered the picture of a greasy haired headmaster," they're_ Potter's obviously _they snuck in."**

**Albus read the name under the portrait aloud," Severus Snape."**

**"Hey Al you're named after that git," James snickered.**

**"Snape snorted," Unfortunately."**

**"Great, just great." Al muttered.**

**"Why hello there James and..." Dumbledore looked at Albus.**

**"Albus Severus," Al finished for him.**

**Dumbledore beamed. " I am very lucky to have such a great young wizard named after myself."**

**"Thanks," Albus( Potter) said smiling. **

**James tugged at Al's arm," We've got to get back it's past midnight."**

**The two of them raced down the spiral staircase and up the Grand Staircase. They had just reached the 7th floor when they heard voices. **

**"Hurry!" James ordered as he tried to unlock a broom cupboard.**

**"Alohahmora," Albus murmured and the door swung open and the two managed to get in before they were seen.**

**Both of them put their ears to the door and listened.**

**It was Nearly Headless Nick and Peeves..**

**"Nicky there isn't a thing to worry about those Potty boys' aren't in danger," Peeved hissed. Albus and James gaped at each other in the cupboard. **

**"Think about it Peeves one of them saved Rose Weasley from a snake...I'd say that was odd don't you think?"**

**"Nope." with that the ghosts left and James and Albus went back to the boys' dormitory and fell into restless sleeps.**

**A/N Please review!! **


	8. Invisible Doors

**Albus Potter and the hall of mirrors**

**written by: loverofteddy**

**when:IDK!**

**disclaimer: Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's creation...it belongs to her not me...unfortunately.**

**A/N This is chapter...8! And I only have 2 reviews...please read and then review! **

**--**

Chapter 8: Invisible Doors

The next day Al was so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open. Rose wasn't a bit surprised when Al's face ended up in his piece of pie.

She had every intention of leaving there as she continued her conversation with Alice Longbottom, but of course Teddy happened to walk by.

He raised his eyebrows and pulled Albus's head out of the chocolate pie.

"I wasn't asleep!" Al screeched.

"Um, Al I hate to ruin your pie facial, but I think you're supposed to eat it...not sleep in it," Teddy pointed out as Al wiped the pie off of his face.

Albus blushed," Right," he agreed.

"He's fallen asleep at least six times today," Rose declared.

"Well I'm tired," Al yawned," and I think I'm just going to go up to the common room early."

"I'll go with you," Rose said, standing up.

From beside her Lorcan spoke up," And miss this bloody awesome food, you two are mental."

"Aren't you in Ravenclaw?" Rose asked Lorcan who was now stuffing his face with food.

"SO?" he mumbled as food fell out of his mouth. Rose grimaced, but ignored him.

The two friends started to leave the dining hall when Teddy called back to them," Hey, Al if you can't handle sneaking around the school I suggest you don't do it."

Rose glared at Albus," I told you, you would get caught. You two were just lucky that you ran into Teddy and not another professor."

Rose and Albus were on the 5th floor, and basically were the only ones there, it seemed as though almost everyone was still at dinner.

But of course then they ran head first into Scorpius Malfoy.

"What are you two doing up here?" he sneered.

Before either Rose or Al could retort there was a creaking noise from in front of them. The three first years turned to see a glass door creaking open in front of them; reveling a golden light so blinding that they couldn't see what was inside.

A sound seemed to be coming from inside the golden light. They strained their ears and could hear a faint whispering.

_"Your destinies await you," it called quietly._

"Uh...what the bloody hell?" Scorpius yelled drowning out the rest of the words.

"I don't think that door was there a second ago," Rose screamed back.

"Well I figured that mush," Scorpius hissed back, and Rose glared at him.

Then quick as lightning the three sped away from the door, and didn't stop until they reached the ever-changing staircase.

"I think we need to figure out what that was," Al panted.

"Agreed," Scorpius gasped.

"You are both idiots, that could be dangerous..." Rose trailed off.

"So? If it is we'll tell McGonagoll and she can deal with it," Scorpius argued.

"Fine I'll help there is no point in arguing with you two hard heads," She gave up," but I think we should all go back to our common rooms."

"Whatever you say Red," Scorpius answered sarcastically before walking off.

(I really hate to quote from chapter 10 in the first HP book but...)

From that moment on Scorpius Malfoy became their friend. There are some things you can't share with someone without ending up liking each other, and finding a glowing, talking glass door is one of them.

**A/N Okay...the next chapter is about quiditch tryouts and I couldn't decide wither or not Al should tryout. If you have an opinion on that please share it with me in a review!:)**


	9. Page Seven

**Albus Potter and the hall of mirrors**

**written by: loverofteddy**

**when: For OWP(See profile for details)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...or the awesome Teddy Lupin...or Albus Potter...I do however own all O.C's.**

**A/N This is chapter 9...it was supposed to be about Quiditch Tryouts, and it is but I don't actually write about the Tryouts. You will find out if they made the team or not in the next chapter though.:) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Page Seven**

One morning during breakfast Scorpius and Albus were sitting at the Gryffindor table(mush to most of the students' dismay I mean Scorpius is still a Malfoy) staring down at their half-eaten breakfasts and waiting on Rose who still hadn't come in for breakfast yet.

"Maybe we should look for her," Albus said worriedly.

"No. There she is," Scorpius pointed to a red-headed girl who resembled Hermione. Rose walked briskly over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to her two best friends, and slammed an old book onto the table with a thud.

"Where were you...and where did you get that?" Al asked.

"I went to the library this morning...I'm lucky the librarian even let me in. I don't think she would have if it wouldn't have been Luna Scamander. I found some information on the door," Rose huffed.

"What exactly did you find out, Red?" Scorpius inquired.

"Don't call me Red!" Rose glared at Scorpius," listen to this:

_When Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was first established and the original founders were still at the school it was said that Salazar Slytherin was notorious for his "creations" such as the Chamber of Secrets. As far as everyone knows there was only one creation of his at Hogwarts, but at least one person has attempted to prove the fact that Salazar Slytherin also created another evil camber in the school, the Hall of Mirrors._

Scorp spoke first," Do you think that door leads to the Hall of Mirror's?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to find out somehow," Rose explained.

"So we need to go back to the library," Albus added standing up.

"Not yet we have our Quiditch tryouts," Rose pointed out.

"But I don't...I could go in and look for a book about it," Scorp protested.

"And I could go with him," Al suggested.

"Oh no you don't even think about it Albus Severus Potter you're not getting out of this you are trying out with me," Rose argued.

"But James will kill me," Albus shouted, but Rose had already yanked him up and with Scorp's help had pulled him out the door and was dragging him towards the quiditch pitch.

Scorpius walked into the library and saw Molly Weasley arguing with her sister Lucy. Scorpius rolled his eyes," Some of us are trying to find a book."

The two Ravenclaw's ignored him, but he pushed past them and walked up to the librarian( Luna...Lorcan and Lysander's mum.)

"Excuse me," he muttered. The librarian looked up from a copy of the Quibler she had been reading," Yes?" She asked. Scorpius noted that her voice sounded as though she was in the middle of a day dream...a lot like Lysander Scamander's.

"I'm looking for a book about," he began but was interrupted by the librarian.

"Nargals? You know I just so happen to have written a book about them myself."

"No not nargal's!" Scorpius answered shaking his head in frustration," I need a book about the Hall of Mirror's."

Luna's face lit up.

"Take this," She shoved a copy of the Quibler into Scorp's face.

"How is this supposed help?" he sneered.

"There is a report on the Hall of Mirror's story on page seven," she exclaimed happily.

Scorpius took the Quibler and ran out of the library...he headed down to potions...he had double potions with Gryffindor today so he would wait for Al and Rose there.


End file.
